Love In the air
by Serena's Ninja
Summary: When the new girl falls in love with Logan, how will Finn feel knowing the girl he had a crush on doesn't love him back? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: They Meet

**My Big Time Rush Fan Fiction**

Starring:

Logan

Kendall

James

Carlos

Cody

Zack

Bailey

Marcus

London

SarahMae

Charlotte

Vendetta

Mordecai

Rigby

Sienna

Jenna

Finn and Jake

**SarahMae: Hey Logan can ya do the disclaimer for me?**

**Logan: Smrtgrl888 does not own any of the characters except for Sienna, Jenna, and herself SarahMae**

There was a new girl at the Palmwoods but she was not like any other girl She was a Gorgeous Brunette with hazel eyes and was very tall for her age. She could sing and dance and do lots and was a people person.

James: I'm going to ask out that girl over there.

Logan: Not Before I do

Carlos: No I'm gonna win her heart!

James: (walks over to new girl) Could we go out sometime?

New Girl: No

James: Why not?

New Girl: You look fake.

Logan: Hi

New Girl: Yes I would love to

Logan: I didn't say any thing yet.

New Girl: Yes but you don't look fake. By the way my name is SarahMae.

Logan: how does Eightish sound?

_*** From then on her character que says SarahMae._

SarahMae: Good

That's all for this Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Finn the human, Jealous?

Chapter 2

Finn witnessed the whole event, how could she not love him he was adorable and funny, how could she not love him?

Jake: don't stress, it took a while for Lady Rainicorn to notice me.

Finn: But this is different I've loved since I've known her.

Jake: well how do you love her like a friend or like a sundae?

Finn: Like love dude, love

Jake: Oh, ok

Finn: I'll be sitting here all alone and she'll be with that handsome and smart pop star guy hugging and maybe kissing

SarahMae: Really you think that?

Finn: you heard my jealousy?

SarahMae: No that you think I'd kiss him on the first date, what do you think I am? A desperate girl?

Finn: No, but sorry that you think I think that.

Well that's it for now! Until chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3: Special stuffs

The following Monday

Finn: Tell me why I don't like Mondays, I just want to shoot the whole day down.

Jake: Beemo! I told you not to get songs stuck in Finn's head!

Beemo: I didn't do it!

Finn: No I saw that on the internet the same day me and SarahMae first hung out together

_***No I am not an old lady I'm only 13, my mom found the song on the internet._

Well I can't think of anything more for this chapter, by the way I'm doing a question answers thing ask any of the characters listed in chapter 1 or and characters in the story that weren't in the list but were in a chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: ooooh unexpected!

More FanFic

Finn: SarahMae I need to tell you something, It's Just I really like you but your dating that pop star person, and I'm uncomfortable-what the heck was that?

SarahMae: What? All I did was kiss you on the cheek!

Finn: I thought you were angry at me!

SarahMae: Why should I?

Finn: No!

SarahMae: Ok then!

End For Now!

_Please review and ask some questions for my Q & A_

_- Smrtgrl888_


	5. Chapter 5: So Love it is

chapter 5

SarahMae: Finn there is nothing between us!

Finn: why did you just kiss me?

SarahMae: It was an innocent little cheek kiss!

Finn: Still that was your lips!

SarahMae: It was your cheek!

Meanwhile...

Kendall: Logan, your in over your head!

Logan: Well I love her!

Kendall: It was only one Date!

Logan: Well that date went pretty well.

James: Kendall's right.

Logan: Your just saying that because she rejected you!

Jake: What's going on here?

Logan: Jake what are you doing here?

Jake: I heard screaming.

Logan: then why did you come here?

Jake: It's my job to help people.

Logan: Well no problems here!

Jake: wait are you in love?

Logan: How did you know?

Jake: Finn is too.

Logan: With the same girl?

Jake: Are you in love with SarahMae?

Logan: Yes.

Jake: Wow this is sort of a love triangle.


	6. Q&A with Marceline the Vampire Queen

Q&A

Though I haven't gotten any reviews some of my friends and Web Friends who've read my story had some questions.

Now Time for Q&A with Marceline the Vampire Queen

_Marceline: Well we have gotten some really crazy questions this week let's start off with an easy one, Nina asks, Logan Why are you so in love with SarahMae?_

_Logan: Well I've never met a girl like her before, and well she's the smartest girl I've ever known._

_Marceline: Well this is sort of Inapropriate but I have a Question, James are you Single?_

_James: Yes I am_

_Marceline: Finally! we have question for an adventure time character, ZennaGoth asks, Finn why do you have that wierd hat?_

_Finn: It's not wierd it's AWESOME!_

_Marceline: I_ate_a_tire asks, Beemo why are so cute?_

_Beemo: I don't know_

_Marceline: ZennaGoth asks, SarahMae Why do you think James is fake_

_SarahMae: I don't trust "hot" guys!_

_James: you think I'm hot_

_SarahMae: NO! Logan is Hot your "Hot" as in to pretty to be real, you jerk!_

_Marceline: well thats all for this week keep the questions flooding In!_


	7. Chapter 6:Woohhhhoooo!

**At long last, chapter 7**

**Hi everyone, you heard about the tornados right? well they caused a blackout which you might have heard also and I didn't have power for nearly a week. wish me well if you want, and here is the story. Just one more thing I did a bit too much romance, So now i'm going to do more adventure since it's adventure time not romance time.**

_Last time on love in the air, SarahMae kissed finn on the cheek, Logan met Jake, and the guys were trying to give Logan an intervention on love, oh and Finn is sort of jealous._

Logan: In my whole life I'v never met someone so hilarious!

Jake: (Singing is he in the kitchen with Beemo as a duet which it already is.)

Jake: where is finn where is finn is he in the kitchen

Bmo: does he have a pumpkin beema teema ting tin

Jake: dooba dooba dumplin

Bmo: poopy toopy pie tin

Jake: monkey watermelon

Both: hahahahahahahaha!

James: wow Logan replaced us with a talking mutt!

Logan: He is not a talking mutt!

Jake: Yeah

Logan: He is a purebreed Bulldog!

Jake: Yeah!

Logan: and he's is adorable!

Jake: Ye- no I'm not!

Logan: (Watch Beeps) Oh It's time for my date.

_At Spaghetti N' things with Finn watching in the distance._

SarahMae: Well your late!

Logan: I was arguing with the guys, and I also met a taalking magic dog!

SarahMae: Oh you met Jake?He's funny right?

Logan: Hilarious!

_Meanwhile in the back of the joint..._

_an evil yet familiar voice struck Finn's head: the Ice King!_

**Keep asking questions, and we will keep answering them.**

**Smrtgrl888**


	8. Q&A again baaayybeeeee

**Finally, Chapter 6 or 7, I lost count**

**Hey, wazzup? How has everyone been doing? Y'all okay, well I decided to write today cause a muse struck me, that muses name is, Drumroll please… Making Fiends!**

**Time for Q&A with Marceline**

Marceline: Hello everyone once again time for the questions these are from CHECKPLEASEsmosher SarahMae, Do you have any attraction to Finn?

SarahMae: He was My first kiss so maybe at the time

Marceline: James, do you actually like SarahMae?

James: Yeah She's pretty hot

Logan: She's mine, remember, mmmmiiiinnneeeeee!

Marceline: Kendall and Carlos, where are you, what do you think of the drama?

Kendall: well there was drama with Jo leaving, but I met a cute girl

SarahMae: He means my EEEEVVVIIILLL fiend making cousin Vendetta

Marceline:*Shutters* The Vendetta

Carlos: What about me?

Marceline: abupbup, any questions must be asked by reviewing

Carlos:Well anyways I met a cute pink girl named bonnibell she smells sweet like bubblegum

Charlotte:*interupting* Ooooohhh is the camera on? Hi everyone, hi mommy, hi daddy, Hi finnn

Finn: I'm right here, sis

Charlotte: and the biggest hello to my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Vendetta!

Vendetta: I'm not your friend!

Kendall: *Lovestruck* Hi Vendetta!

Vendetta: What up baby

Marceline: This is all the craziness we have time for so until next ti-

(Camera gets eaten by fiend)


	9. Watch what happens Live

**Last Chapter, but it's only the beginning!**

**What is up my friends, this may be the last chapter of this story :(, but this isn't the end of the saga :), nope this is the LITA Saga, next up is Secrets, so here is behind the scenes, like a reality show so it's like things at times, maybe a blooper or two, cause it would be funny**

**So next is Secrets, featuring the new pairings Kendetta (Kendall Knight and Vendetta Fiendish), Jameseline(James and Marceline), and Carlosgum (Carlos and Princess Bubblegum), so now for our host, from iCarly it's Carly Shay!**

**Oh and I don't own any songs mentioned in here!**

Carly: Hello, I'm Carly Shay, and welcome to LITA Saga, Love in the Air's Transition show! Although this may seem like this is the end but it's not, so stop saying it is!

Finn: Dude can we go on yet?

Carly: Shush! I'll call you when I call you! So now the stars! First off we have Finn, Jake, Logan, SarahMae, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, Charlotte, Vendetta, Carlos, James, and Kendall!

SarahMae: That's everyone!

Everyone took their seats

Carly: So first off, Finn, why are you in love with SarahMae?

Finn: Cause she is cool, better than PB

Carly: Okay, Finn another thing, why are you so defensive?

Finn: I'm not defensive, you must be Evil!

Carly: *Facepalm* oookaay now on to Jake, so where were you this whole time?

Jake: With Lady Rainicorn

Carly: Okay, Now Marceline, what is it like Dating James?

Marceline: Great, cause it's like we're soul mates or something

James: Yeah, we're together

Carly: Okay, so now a few bloopers

BLOOPER REEL

BLOOPER 1

Finn: no like Lup man, oops I mean Love

Jake: you Lup her? Is that even possible?

Finn: *Facepalm* no I meant Love

BLOOPER 2

Kendall: *Talking on cellphone* Well the designer didn't say you had to wear that shirt I mean just cause you stained it doesn't mean you're in trouble. Wait we're filming aren't we?

BLOOPER 3

Candace: Mom Phineas And Ferb built a-oh wrong set, sorry!

BLOOPER 4

Vendetta: Kandall, whoops I meant Kendall!

BLOOPER 5

Vendetta: I will destroy you, you Stupid Boo Girl!

SarahMae: Vendetta, since when is Charlotte a ghost?

Vendetta: Whoops, my bad

BLOOPER 6

Charlotte: Livin' on a high wire, running through a wildfire, can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere, walking on a tightrope no net, high hopes, stand back gonna make it over, Na na na na na na na, Na na na na na na na, Na na Livin' on a high wire

BLOOPER 7

Vendetta: *Unaware of cameras* Live from Clamburg it Friday night! *Starts singing and dancing horribly, and I mean worse than the singer who sings it* Friday, Friday, getting down on Friday, everybody looking forward to the weekend, weekend!

BLOOPER 9

Logan: Hey why don't we sing the national anthem together

Finn: Okay, SarahMae you start

SarahMae: Part rockers in the house tonight!

Charlotte: Party rocking, gonna have a good time!

Finn: Yeah what they sang!

Logan: No the national anthem!

BLOOPER 7

SarahMae: So you and Finn are brother and sister? Watch out Kendall and Katie!

END OF BLOOPER REEL

Carly: So Finn and Charlotte are Brother and Sister? Unexpected!

Finn: Yeah, we're Brother and Sister

Carly: So, basically everyone who's single hooked up with someone from a different universe?

Finn: Yeah, basically

Carly: Wait a second! Finn are you dating anyone?

Finn: *Facepalm* you promised you wouldn't ask that!

Carly: No I didn't! you're not real! The concert's in 2 weeks! (Starts laughing crazily)

Producer:*Facepalm*

Director:*Facepalm*

Audience:*Facepalm*

Camera Dudes: WE'RE DUDES WITH CAMERAS!

Carly: Okay, well that all the insanity we can fit! So bye!

**Whaddya think? Well coming soon Secrets!**


End file.
